On-screen kills by Jack Bauer
:"He said you were a born killer. Is that true?" ::— Jonathan Wallace, "Day 2: 12:00am-1:00am" This is a list of '''kills made by Jack Bauer that were shown on-screen'. There are a few requirements for a death to be a confirmed kill: # Jack must be the one who causes the death. # The death must be confirmed with video evidence. # Jack must cause death, not just serious injury. # The death must have occurred on the TV show; kills from novels, comics and games are not included. There are 266 kills total. In a few cases, death is not intended; however, unintended and unwanted kills are also included for sake of completeness. in a running gunfight.]] Statistics * Jack has killed 266 people on screen. Of these deaths, 211 were the direct result of gunshot wounds (79%). * Jack killed, on average, 1.4 people per hour over the whole run of the show, or 1 person every 44 minutes. * Jack killed the fewest people on Day 1 (10). * Jack killed the most people on Day 6 (49). * Jack killed the most people in a single episode in "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am" (13). * He then killed more people in an hour of Day 6 than the entire Day 1, and as many people as the entirety of Day 3. * Jack has killed more people between 10:00pm and 11:00pm than he has in any other hour (29). With the exceptions of Day 1 and Day 2, Jack has killed at least one person during this hour in every season. * Jack has killed fewer people between 8:00am and 9:00am than he has in any other hour (only 1 person, near the beginning of Day 2). * Jack has killed at least one person in each of the 24 hours in a day (when counting across all seasons). * The longest run of consecutive episodes where Jack killed no people is the 10 episodes starting with "Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm." * The longest run of consecutive episodes where Jack killed at least one person in each is the 5 episodes starting with "Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm." * According to George Mason's summary of the report from agent Karris, Jack killed four other terrorists during "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am" but these were not on-screen kills. * Only four of Jack's on-screen kills (less than 2%) have been women: Nina Myers, Nicole, Dana Walsh, and a Russian operative in Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm. * Ryan Chappelle is the only person killed by Jack to receive a silent clock. * Day 1 is the only day where Jack does not kill someone by breaking a person's neck. * Berkov was Jack's final on-screen kill, although he was seen dead on-screen only after the fact. It is also highly likely that Mikhail Novakovich's fatal injuries were inflicted after Berkov's, yet Mikhail died first. * Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am and 24: Redemption are tied for the greatest variety of methods (4) that Jack has used to kill someone in a single episode. In the former they were: gun shot, knife wound, burn wound, broken neck; and in the latter they were: explosive, gun shot, knife wound, broken neck. See also * Deaths on 24 * 24 deaths External links * Jack Bauer Kills - a video of all of Jack Bauer's kills up until "Day 7: 10:00pm-11:00pm." nl:Op het scherm gedood door Jack Bauer Category:Jack Bauer Category:Lists * Category:Featured articles